The present invention relates to an acquisition module for the measurement of physical parameters, and relates in particular, but not limitatively, to an autonomous acquisition card. Such an acquisition card comprises a connector to be connected to a sensor of physical parameters such as for example temperature.
The acquisition card receives analogue data from the sensor, converts it into digital data for a microcomputer or any other calculation and processing means.